kenja_no_deshi_wo_nanoru_kenjafandomcom-20200215-history
Kenja No Deshi Wo Nanoru Kenja Wiki
Summary Sakimori Kagami plays a VRMMORPG called Arch Earth Online. He is a veteran player with the name and appearance similar to an elderly bearded wizard from a certain book about a ring. One day he purchases an appearance change item as a last resort to spend expiring currency and gets the idea of choosing what he would want to look like if his character was ever a girl. Falling asleep should have suspended the game, but Kagami wakes up still online and feels the game has gotten a bit more realistic. Did Arch Earth Online finally get a long-awaited update? Characters Arkite Kingdom Solomon: King of Arkite, a powerful kingdom that has been made and protected by the Nine Wisemen. A player who is close friends with Mira Graia Astol: The First Squad Captain of the Magic Clothed Knight Order Garret Astol: The vice leader of the Mobile Infantry Force. Wisemen A special title given to the absolute masters of each specialty of the nine branches of Magic. Dunbalf Ganadore/Mira: One of the Nine Wisemen of the Silver Towers who specializes in Summoning Magic and is the avatar of Sakimori Kagami. After using an item called the "Vanity Case" his character was changed into a little girl who professes herself as Dunbalfs disciple, Mira. The story's protagonist. Known as the One-man Army Luminaria: One of the Nine Wisemen who is close friends with Dunbalf. The Wisewoman of the Tower of Sorcery. Known as the Natural Disaster Soul Howl: One of the Nine Wisemen. The Wiseman of the Tower of Necromancy. Known as the Great Wall. Kagura: One of the Nine Wisemen. The Wiseman of the Tower of Onmyoujitsu. Known as the Seven Stars. Arteshia: One of the Nine Wisemen. The Wisewoman of the Tower of Holy Magic. Meilin: One of the Nine Wisemen. The Wisewoman of the Tower of Daoism. Silver Tower Members Marina: A member of the fairy race who is contracted to Dunbalf and is his personal assistant in the Summoning Tower. Cleos: A half-elf, half-light spirit summoner who is the nominal leader of the Summoning Tower in Dunbalfs absence. Litalia: A member of the Elven race who is the secretary to Luminaria in the Sorcery Tower. Amartte: The nominal leader of the Necromancy Tower in Soulhowl's absence. Locations Arkite: The player made kingdom created and ruled by Solomon who gathered magic users of all types who were being persecuted by other kingdoms at the time. There the magic classes began developing new magic with each other and even gave birth to the nine Wisemen who protected the nation which became known as one of the strongest nations despite its small size. It's capital is located at Lunatic Lake. Mystic City Silverhorn: A city within the Arkite Kingdom where the Linked Silver Towers where research into each of the nine types of magic are conducted. The towers also act as homes for the Wisemen. City of Mystical Beasts: An ancient set of ruins filled with monsters with a strange blessing that will enhance a players recovery and give them a higher chance of rare drops. The blessing also becomes stronger the more monsters the player kills. But will reset the moment they leave so all players who go there remain in the city for as long as possible. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Mira.jpg Kv2.png Kv3.png Kv4.png Kv5.png Kv6.png Kv7.png Kv8.png Kv9.png Kv10.png Category:Browse